This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science (CDU) will continue to enhance its Clinical Center for Research Excellence (CCRE) activities through the specialized "Center of Urban Research and Education in Diabetes and Metabolism" (CUREDM). The purposes guiding the center's activities are to increase the critical mass of research scientists engaged in clinical research and to increase diabetes and metabolic-related clinical research conducted at Drew. Diabetes is one of the key focus areas of Healthy People 2010, the blueprint for the nation's health agenda. In addition, the unique patient population at Drew University[unreadable]comprised of approximately 54 percent Hispanics, 34 percent African Americans, 7 percent whites, and 5 percent Asian/Pacific Islanders[unreadable]suffers disproportionately from diabetes and metabolic-related disorders. The overall specific aims for this application are: 1.To increase the critical mass of diabetes and metabolic-related clinical researchers; 2.To promote faculty development through the support of mentored-research pilot projects by pairing dedicated senior investigators with promising junior faculty; 3.To enhance the careers of junior investigators by providing an environment that facilitates scientific discovery and short-term curricula and/or formal degree training at Drew University; 4.To improve diabetes and metabolic disorder patient outcomes in the context of methodologically rigorous clinical research through two innovative research cores: 1) The Translational Research Core, which will collaborate with Drew's research-intensive partner, UCLA;and 2) the Body Composition and Metabolism Core;and 5.To increase the body of knowledge and research activity (grant submissions and procurement, presentations, and publications), especially in diabetes and metabolic disorders as they relate to improving the health care of women, ethnic/racial minorities, and other disadvantaged populations.